


Someone to believe in

by thepilot



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Minor Violence, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter is in his 20’s, Pining, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Peter was working, what should have been, a normal shift at a small cantina on Post-Imperial Jedha. When blasters are drawn, who should show up but a Jedi, lightsaber and all, like right out of a holo video.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 18





	Someone to believe in

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Ya’ll won. I have been sucked into this ship. My knowledge of the MCU is incredibly limited, but my knowledge of Star Wars? Yeah. Since you’re all probably new to me, I like plot twists and turns. And when I say slow burn I mean it’s gonna be awhile. Hopefully not too long. I’m anticipating the whole work to be at least 10+ chapters. We’ll see how it goes. Oh! Check tags as this goes along! Enjoy!

The years of layered paint and errant sand had worn away on the table edges and chairs to create a magnificent sunset, if you examined them up close. Or at least, that was the image Peter was trying to focus on as he hid beneath the table. He’d been working at this particular cantina for nearly a year and there was a scuffle like this at least every week. Tensions were high, of course they were. The Empire had fallen, he lived on a moon that once boasted not just a Jedi temple, but a kyber mine as well, and was once under Imperial control. Now it had a massive chunk missing out of it. The first place to witness the power of the first Death Star. Thank the force _both_ Death Stars had been destroyed-

“Hey kid, mind if I join you for a second?”

Peter was drawn from his thoughts by a rugged looking stranger completely covered from head to toe and wearing goggles. Not all too uncommon for Jedha, given her dust storms. Peter nodded, scooting back closer to the wall to accommodate. The stranger stuffed himself in, and Peter lost all sight of the brawl. Not that he had really been watching in the first place.

“Thanks. I just need to switch my gear around.” The stranger began shoving various objects into a rucksack and occasionally bumping Peter. 

“No problem,“ Peter muttered. The stranger shifted himself around and faced outwards. 

“Watch my stuff, will ya’?” 

Peter didn’t even have time to respond when he heard a sound unlike any he’d ever heard before but for some reason it gave him _hope_. There was a blinding green light emanating from the stranger, and he shoved himself from under the table to stand in the midst of the fray. 

“Fights like these are always pointless. And it is my duty as one of the last remaining Jedi, to bring peace and order.” 

“No _way_ ,” Peter whispered, watching the stranger address the cantina. Everyone fell silent, the only noise coming from the hum of the Jedi’s lightsaber. A _real_ lightsaber. The man posed, a strand of brown hair brushing his furrowed brow. His goggles were hanging about his neck, no longer obscuring his piercing blue eyes surveying the room; his plum colored cloak draped off his broad shoulders and complimented his dark green travelers clothes. 

Still no one moved, and Peter peered out further to try and catch a glimpse at the two patrons that had gotten into arguing the first time. They were frozen, just as transfixed as Peter.

“I see. Well if there is no more trouble, I’ll just be on my way.” 

No one dared to challenge the Jedi, everyone holstering their blasters and tucking back into their seats. Peter saw his boss still cleaning the same glass he’d been cleaning when the blaster fire had first started. With a flourish the Jedi unignited his lightsaber and hung it from his belt, giving one final appraisal of the room before heading towards his things beneath the table. Peter quickly collected the stranger’s bag and extricated himself from beneath the table.

“Thanks kid,” the Jedi said, flashing a toothy grin to Peter as he took his bag back. They made eye contact, and for the tiniest second, Peter’s mind pulsed belonging, anger, and hurt. He shook his head, thoughts like that happened too often nowadays. 

“Y-yeah. No problem.” 

The Jedi slung his bag over his shoulder and gave a final nod to Peter as he headed towards the exit. Peter felt it before he saw it, and ran headfirst into the Jedi, a blaster shot grazing his shoulder as they both toppled to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation Peter withdrew the small blaster he kept tucked in his boots and fired a shot at the assailant's hand, causing him to drop his blaster. The man cursed but other patrons were on him. 

“Thanks, kid,” the Jedi said, helping Peter to his feet. The patrons pushed the trigger happy man out into the streets as Peter finally remembered to tuck his blaster back into his boot.

“Kriff, you took more of that shot than I realized. You should probably take it easy.”

Peter tried to glance at his shoulder but was only able to see the gaping hole in his jacket. 

“I...it’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” 

The Jedi gave Peter a look, his eyebrow raised. 

“Alright alright. Maybe I should get a bacta patch on it,” Peter sighed. 

“No, Peter, you’re taking the rest of the evening off. I can’t have my best employee with a fresh injury like that.” 

Peter turned to face his boss, wondering where he’d been all this time, why he hadn’t stepped in sooner, but not bothering to ask. The stout man crossed his arms and gave Peter the same look the Jedi had given him. Correction: was still giving him. 

“Okay! Alright! I’m leaving, just give me a second. Kriff!” 

With a sigh, Peter ran to the back room to grab his parka and his bag. What had even just happened? A Jedi just appeared out of nowhere, and Peter had just taken a blaster for him? Alright, it didn’t hurt that bad. But it was still sore! And he didn’t even _know_ the guy. When had Peter started risking his life for strangers? Actually he always did. But this was a Jedi! Hardly any of them were even left-“

“Peter! I told you to leave 10 minutes ago!” 

Peter stopped his pacing, which he wasn’t even conscious of doing in the first place. His boss was pointing towards the door. He cared about Peter’s well-being, at least.

“Now!” 

“Goodnight Mr. Hogan. Same time tomorrow?”

“Yes, Peter. Just get home safe, alright. Watch your back. I don’t trust that guy to not be waiting for you or something.” 

With a nod Peter headed out, tugging on his parka and bracing himself for the chill of the night. There was a slight breeze, but nothing too strong to whip the dust up. A few people were milling about, probably on their way home. Lucky for Peter, he didn’t live too far away. He wondered where the Jedi had gone, if he’d always lived on Jedha or if he was just passing through. Peter would’ve loved to have talked to him in a better setting that didn’t involve blasters…

“Hey kid! Peter, was it?” 

“Kriff!” Peter squeaked, as he nearly tripped over. The Jedi was quick, grabbing Peter’s elbow so he didn’t fall on his face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Thank you, by the way. I know I already said it once but really, that was very brave of you.”

Peter blushed, pulling his hood closed as much as he could to hide his face. 

“It was nothing. We get unruly customers all the time. I’ve taken more than a few blaster shots trying to keep others safe.” 

“Sounds dangerous,” the Jedi said, keeping pace with Peter.

“No. Well, a little, I guess. But most of them are way too drunk and have terrible aim. I don’t usually have to shoot back, though.”

“It was a good shot. I could barely keep my eyes on your hands it was so quick.”

Peter shrugged. “Just practice.” 

The Jedi stopped and adjusted his bag, then extended a hand out to Peter. 

“I’m Quentin, by the way. Quentin Beck.”

Peter took his hand with a smile.

“I’m Peter. Parker. Peter Parker.” 

They broke the shake and Peter could feel the sting of the blaster a little better. It must have shown on his face because the Jedi was looking at him with concern.

“You need to get some bacta on that. Or at least have someone look at it.” 

“I’ll probably just slap a patch on it. I live alone, anyway.” 

“I can look at it for you. If that would be alright, that is. I don’t want to intrude-“

“I’m sure...I mean it’s really not...I’ve had worse. You’ve gotta have more important things to do than check out a blaster wound.”

The Jedi shrugged and smiled. “I’d feel better knowing you’re taken care of. It’s my fault you got hurt.” 

“Alright yeah, I don’t live far.”

They started walking again, and Peter felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. This wasn’t even close to how Peter had imagined this evening going...


End file.
